Memoirs of the Disciple
by Aka-Chibi
Summary: What has she gone through to get so far...?
1. Chapter 1

I can remember my earlier days where no chains of prisonment bounded me painfully. Those were blissful days, the one I crave time to time but cannot have. Allow me to tell you my memories of those days.

Sweeps ago, I had hatched. I was an innocent little wiggler, olive colored and purring like a little kitten. I was eventually adopted by a lusus, an enormous cat with two mouths full of razor sharp teeth. She whisked me away to a large forest where we built a humble little hive together.

I spent a good majority of my life behind these trees. The grass was my blanket, the moonlight my light, the blinding intense sun my enemy, and the animals that inhabited this forest were my friends and prey.

I grew up happily into an athletic troll; faster than the fastest deer and stronger than the strongest bear. Teamed up with my lusus, we could bring down any animal we desired. No animal has ever escaped our claws.

At the age of 5 sweeps, I was naive to believe that we were unstoppable.

We may have been the strongest than the creatures that inhabited this forest, but outside of these trees there were others that had the strength of something far worse. I soon came around to learn this.


	2. Chapter 2

One evening, I was lazing on the grass with my lusus as we watched one of Alternia's moons. Days ago, she and I managed to kill a hoofbeast. We feasted like kings for days and today we both felt sluggish. I was content with just curling up in her thick white fur.

I was about to take a little nap before she suddenly jerked, as if she had seen something. She pulled away from me and got up before she hastily started walked away to somewhere. I assumed that she must have spotted an large animal and wanted me to stay back, so I simply laid there on the grass as she wondered off.

No sooner than that, I had drifted off to sleep. I do recall that I was chasing a sort of creature. It was fast and was able to evade my swipes at it, so I had difficulty trying to catch it. At the final moment, I managed to wound it where it collapsed to the ground. I was awestruck by the way it was screaming over and over again in pain. It was screaming like an animal I have never heard of before.

I woke up with a start. I laid there on the grass, sleep drunken until I realized that I was still hearing a scream. Apparently, that scream I dreamt of was real. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted over to where the sound was coming from. I could remember how excited I felt, thinking that my lusus must have caught an creature we have not hunted yet.

I eventually found my lusus, but I was stunned to find her sprawled on the ground with a massive amount of olive colored blood oozing out of her wound; a wound created by an arrow pierced deep inside her back. I am ashamed to admit that I merely stood there in place, watching my lusus scream and cry with horror and confusion invading my mind.

She looked at me, and uttered a low pained whine. I walked towards her after finally finding my feet, when I suddenly saw something flew through the air. Next thing I knew my lusus laid on the ground, her misery ended by another arrow shot in her head.

I heard a shuffle and a boy appeared. He appeared to be maybe three or four sweeps older than me, and was staggeringly muscular and tall. He had long, thick and messy hair with a helmet that covered most of his head besides his nose and mouth. He had long thin horns with the ends shaped like an arrow. In his hand he held a mighty bow, and strapped to his back was a quiver full of arrows.

We stared at each other for a moment before he finally spoke to me, "Is this your lusus?" I could not understand this language though. I only started backing away from him, wary of this stranger and his murderous weapon.

"Is this your lusus?" He repeated with firmness as he stepped closer to me. "Have I slain your lusus? My deepest apologizes, but when I saw it come straight for me with its claws retracted… I was only out on an errand."

I continued backing away as if he had not spoken, where he would walk closer with a long stride.

"You are now without a guardian, are you not? Come with me, you appear to be old enough to be of some use. You will not be culled if you can do _something_."

It was at that moment I could not stand to be stay. I turned and ran as fast as come, hoping to put as much distance between us as possible. However, I had not anticipated for him to run after me with his long powerful legs,. I certainly did not expected him to suddenly knocked me off of my feet and into the ground, where he held me down.

Despite all of my screaming and thrashing, he was able to hold me down with ease. Eventually I had stopped fighting him off and just burst into tears, as that is expected for a young troll like myself to do. Thick, wet olive colored tears rolled down my soft grey skin, and the only sound that could be heard in the forest was my loud sobs and wails.

I have cried plenty of times before, when I felt selfish and did not get what I want or when I got a scraped knee.

This time, however, was different. I felt so afraid, so vulnerable. I felt so weak and small compared to this troll. I have always thought that my lusus will never die - I have never thought of us ever dying - and yet here I have witnessed my beloved, slain. All of my childish beliefs were crashing down into a bottomless pit of grievance and fear, and my tears were my best way of expressing it.

The troll scooped up my tired body, and carried me off to who knows where. I did not care anymore, I only wanted to cry. I clung to him seeking for that familiar furry warmth I felt when I slept in my lusus's fur, but ended up with hard muscles with cold metal armor. Once in a while he would pet my hair, whisper to me soft words as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"You will be safe with me."


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in a room full of trolls dressed in black clothing with splattered colors. I was startled at first, and immediately tried to escape out of the room with fear. I have never seen so much trolls in my life. Needless to say, they managed to find me again after I had gotten lost in the seemingly endless hallways. I suppose I was taken by surprise that the walls were splattered with various colors of blood.

It was at this moment when I knew my life in civilization began. It took a while for these trolls, who turned out to be servants and slaves, to gain my trust. It was that, or I learned that I could not easily escape this hive, which turned out to be a very large castle. They taught me how to wear clothing , how to speak their language, how to write in Daedric alphabet, things I had not learn in the forest. It took a while, but I finally became just like them; A servant of the Grand Highblood.

I never really met him but the others seem to be terrified of him. They always seemed to act like they are about to die when they even mentioned him. Sometimes I heard a cold, bitter laughter or loud honking ring throughout the hallways around dawn time when everybody is about to sleep. They all shivered like they came upon an illness and do not say a word about it.

It stayed like this for a couple of sweeps, where I finally bloomed into adulthood at the age of 9 sweeps. Lean, tall, catlike, with a long and thick lion's mane for hair, it was as if my body was a message to the others that I am not suitable for cleaning the various rooms anymore. I was curious as to why they have given me a new pair of clothes too, but they would not speak to me about it and only instructed me on how to wear my new clothing: A tattered black dress, stained with suspicious rainbow colors.

I was not looking forward to my new job.


	4. Chapter 4

It started the next day, where I was lead to a hallway that I had never been to until now. The other servants who were escorting me did not say a word. I may have been paranoid at the time, but I suspected that trembling fear kept their lips closed and eyes avoiding my own. We stopped at a large door that they opened where I was ushered inside. They closed the door behind me, leaving me alone in this room.

And how terrified I was to be in this room; this room that made my skin crawl, despite the fact that I was huntress and had my own share of blood and gore.

It very, very awful room, where blood of every imaginable color coated the walls and dirty floor. Red, blue, orange… even olive green. If you were ever a demented troll, then this room might actually be beautiful and pleasant to look at. Maybe it was like stepping inside a painter's room, and you could imagine yourself twirling around a rainbow. However, I was not a demented troll. Within seconds cold fear seized me, squeezing me until it was hard to breathe and made me sweat. The only colors this room was missing was indigo and tyrian purple, and I knew why.

Directly right in the middle of the room was a single furniture; a large indigo colored chair. Sitting upon it was possibly the largest troll I have laid eyes on; even when sitting down he must had been two heads taller than me -although that might have been because of that fact that I was a short troll. He had large hands for crushing skulls, large feet for stomping you into pieces, and hair so long and messy that you could be ensnared and forever trapped in it.

Above all, I found his face to be the most terrifying feature; a face messily painted with white paint. Even in this room where the lighting was dim, I could see his face paint lightly glowing like a haunted skull floating in the hair.

The Grand Highblood sat there in his chair, staring off into space with a small smile upon his face. I was not sure whether or not he was aware of my presence, but I did not wanted him to know either way. It was not until his indigo eyes finally flickered over to me that he grinned me a smile that was not either friendly or welcoming.

"Hello servant," He said softly to me. I was surprised at first to hear this voice; considering the loud honking I sometimes heard at bed time, or the laughter, I had always pictured him with a sinister, loud voice you typically pictured villains have. It was not until his next words that I was somewhat correct about my earlier assumptions of him.

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A NAME?" He boomed, making me flinch and almost cover my ears.

Shrinking a bit, I told him in a cracking voice, "Y-Yes sir. They - your other servants - calls me Oleapaea."

"Oleapaea…" The Grand Highblood hummed to himself as he was trying to memorize my nickname. "WHAT A MOTHERFUCKING STUPID NAME. Servants have stupid names. OLEAPAEA. Come closer to me."

As much I did not want to, I had to come closer to him. When it comes to properly serving someone, your obedience outweighs your fears. I only managed to take a few steps before the Grand Highblood grew impatient and walked up to me instead. Up close, I could smell how disgusting he was; reeking of sweat and copper as if he had never taken a bath in his life. He was so tall that I had to tilt my head all the back in order to see his face, while he in turn tilted his head down to study my own face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? What are you, a mother fucking grub? LOOK AT HOW PUNY YOU ARE. I bet even a breathe will break your bones. I BET THINGS ARE GOING TO GET FUN. But not for long." He made a laugh that sounded all but funny. "OLEAPAEA. Do something funny for me. DO IT."

I stared at him with a blank face. What was I suppose to do? How do I make this troll laugh? For once, I saw him frown with a hint of disappointment.

"What? CAN'T YOU DO _ANYTHING?" _He asked as if I was a mindless toy. "Are you scared? DON'T WORRY. Nothing will motherfucking happen if you just do what you're motherfucking told. JUST AMUSE ME BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF."

Although I was still unsure of what to do, I was scared to disappoint himself. I decided to just make a squeak, although I unexpectedly sounded more frightened than I wanted to. He, however, seemed to have enjoyed it and laughed mockingly at me which added more hurt to my dignity. The Grand Highblood demanded me to squeak again, but embarrassment closed my mouth and kept me quiet.

Before I knew it, I was knocked to the ground with a sharp pain filling my cheek. I whimpered as I touch my face, my eyes filling up tear.

He acted as if nothing had happen and placed his foot on my stomach, pushing until I was gasping for air.

"I told you nothing would happen if you just did what you're told. I FUCKING TOLD YOU. And what did you do? NOTHING," He said as he watched me struggling to breath. "If you were a good servant, you will do what you're told. BUT YOU'RE NOT, SO NOW I GET TO TEACH YOU."

The Grand Highblood then kicked me in the stomach, with enough force to send me flying some feet away. I coughed out blood, and I hugged my stomach as I curled up into a ball hoping for the pain to go away.

I could hear him walking closer to me. I wanted to get up and ran, but I was afraid of what he might do if I did.

He grabbed a fistful of my long hair, and pulled me up until my feet were dangling in the hair. I gritted my teeth as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was face-to-face with this monstrous brute, and I wished I had cried hard enough so that I would not have to look into his indigo colored eyes. It was frightening to see his pupils surrounded by a crimson, maddening red rather than a normal golden, sane yellow.

He laughed at my face, sounding ever so bitter. "Do you understand now? IF YOU FUCK WITH ME, THEN I MIGHT AS WELL PLAY HARDER NEXT TIME. You're lucky this is your first day. I DON'T LIKE BREAKING MY TOYS WHEN I JUST GOT THEM."

The Grand Highblood then let go of my hair, where I landed on my bare feet and almost toppled over. I ran as fast as I could out of his door and through the hallways, afraid that he will take back his words and follow me.

I know some trolls that believes in the Hemospectrum system so much that they will find it to be an honor to get this special attention from the Grand Highblood; to be his personal toy until they break.

From this day on, I had never understood them.


End file.
